Kermit Majors
Kermit Majors is the younger cousin of Evan Ross. He first appears in Monster Blood III, and he appears later as a main character in Monster Blood IV. History Monster Blood III Kermit lives in Atlanta with his mother, Dee Majors, and his pet sheepdog, Dogface. Kermit is very interested in science, and he has a "laboratory" in his house's basement where he performs experiments and concocts potions. Evan Ross, Kermit's cousin, has been put in charge of looking after young Kermit. However, Kermit loves to use his intelligence to play pranks on Evan and Andy, one of Evan's friends. Evan decides that he will use Monster Blood to get back at his cousin. While trying to get Kermit to eat the green goo, Evan accidentally gets some in his mouth. Having consumed a small amount of the substance, Evan begins growing until he becomes a giant. Kermit tries and fails multiple times to shrink Evan back to his normal size. Eventually, Kermit manages to supply the giant boy with a blue shrinking potion, and Evan returns to his regular size,and goes home. During the night, he realizes that the shrinking potion has worked too well, and he's continued to get smaller. Monster Blood IV Evan Ross is staying with his cousin, Kermit Majors, while his parents are away in Tucson, Arizona. During his stay, Evan is harassed by a local bully named Conan Barber, and Kermit only makes Evan's situation worse by getting him into more trouble. Andy stops by and reveals that she's found a can filled with what appears to be a blue variant of Monster Blood. The kids see Conan nearby, and Kermit uses the blue substance to taunt the local bully, saying it's candy. Kermit accidentally tilts the can, causing some of the blue Monster Blood to fall out. The substance forms into a blob-like creature with eyes. The creature races over to the garden hose, and it drinks until it bursts into two creatures. Kermit attempts to trap the creatures by luring towards a puddle of water, but they get to the water and multiply into four — seemingly angrier — creatures. Eventually, Evan catches the creatures in a plastic bag. For the rest of the book, the kids try to contain the creatures and stop them from multiplying. Each time they multiply, they seem to get meaner and meaner. In the end, the creatures end up defeating themselves; they become so ferocious, they begin attacking each other. When the kids meet the creatures' creator, they learn that the original substance wasn't even Monster Blood. The blue creatures are the result of ten years of work and $50 million of investment in development of an experiment for an underwater fighting force for the army. In the book's twist ending, it is revealed that anyone who eats the blue substance from the can will become incredibly thirsty, and they will also multiply involuntarily after drinking liquids. After defeating the monstrous blue creatures, Evan, Kermit, and Andy are called over by Conan. He says that he found some of the "candy" that they had been trying to hide earlier, and he ate some of it. While it tasted good, he now can't seem to stop drinking water. Conan leads the kids behind his house, and they find three more clones of Conan! The Conans — looking especially mean — begin to circle Evan, Kermit, and Andy. General information Personality Kermit is incredibly nerdy and intelligent, and he has a passion for science. He spends a large portion of his time performing experiments and concocting scientific potions. Kermit causes a lot of trouble for Evan and Andy. Sometimes, Kermit seems as though he takes pleasure in pranking them and tormenting them. However, other times, Kermit will try to help the two older kids get out of tough situations. Physical appearance Kermit is eight years old, Caucasian, tiny and skinny with very pale skin, a pile of white-blond hair and round black eyes behind big red plastic-framed glasses. He is said to be resembling a white mouse wearing glasses. List of appearances * Goosebumps ** Monster Blood III ** Monster Blood IV * Give Yourself Goosebumps ** Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter (mentioned) Trivia * The Goosebumps Official Collector's Caps Book hints that Kermit may be named after Kermit the Frog. * The character named Curtis from the television series episode, "More Monster Blood", is quite similar to the description of Kermit (except Curtis had brown hair and Kermit's is white-blond) and their names do sound similar. But Kermit is often antagonistic to Evan and Curtis is good friends with him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Cousins Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Unknown Status